


Peanut Butter and Banana

by Lackingcredibility



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: Death, Drabble, F/M, One-Shot, Short, Sweet, and sad, graveyard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:05:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3767497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lackingcredibility/pseuds/Lackingcredibility
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A summary of Dylan's weekly routine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peanut Butter and Banana

Dylan wakes up on a Saturday morning the same as all others: hitting the snooze button seven times. He sleeps three to four hours a night, but he learns to accept that. He heaves himself out of bed, and his feet smack against the hardwood as he makes his way to the kitchen. He has his own apartment now, and a dog to himself. His name is Jeff, and he barks at nearly everything. That's alright though, Dylan likes the company. He scratches his bare chest and pulls up his grey sweatpants. He starts the coffee machine up and throws himself onto the couch.

Jeff puts his head against the hand resting on Dylan's thigh. Dylan smiles and scratches him in between the ears.

"Hey buddy."

After turning the TV on, Dylan wanders back to his room and strips his clothes off. He hops into the shower and stands under the warm water, eyelids drooping in the comforting drizzle against his back. He reaches for the shampoo, and accidentally grabs the pink bottle. His throat closes up, and he swallows hard. That shampoos not his, its never been his. He corrects his mistake and reaches for the black bottle, drizzling a decent amount into his hands. He massages his scalp and rinses the water off with ease.

After hopping out he throws on a grey t-shirt black joggers. He laces up his running shoes and goes to stand at kitchen counter. He pulls out two pieces of wheat bread, peanut butter, and a single banana. He spreads the peanut butter onto both sides, and carefully slices the banana, laying them on top of the spread. He finishes the sandwich and puts it in a brown paper bag. He grabs his laptop and slides it into his shoulder bag.

Jeff is familiar with this routine, and his tail begins to wag rapidly. Dylan clips the leash on him and Jeff starts to whine, eager to go.

Dylan walks down the stairs of the apartment complex, and onto the side walk. He walks past the bed and breakfast, past the elementary school, past the bank even. He walks and waves to Mrs. Lee, whom he sees every Saturday.

He takes a sharp right, entering the field littered with headstones. Jeff gets excited at the sight, and attempts to run. "No Jeff, you can wait." Dylan chuckles.

Third row from the front, sixth down.

Dylan sits in front of Emma Decody's headstone and undoes his dog's leash.

"So work is crazy right now honestly. Jenny said she was quitting because Liz won't communicate with her about the project, but you know how Jenny is." Dylan says, speaking to the stone.  
Jeff lays down on the grass, sniffing the ground and relaxing.

"I brought your favorite today, thought you'd like it. Peanut butter and banana on wheat. You know I hate wheat bread but you know, thought I'd surprise you" He says, taking the sandwich out of the bag. He takes a bite.

"You know, its not that bad if you don't think its wheat. If I pretend its not, I forget." He smiles. They sit in silence for a few minutes.

Jeff begins to whine again and Dylan reaches out a hand to comfort him. "Why don't you tell mommy about your new friend Jeff!" He smiles. He watches Jeff paw at the base of the headstone and he grins. 

"Jeff saw a poodle at the dog park on Thursday and went crazy, they played for I don't know how long. Remember when he saw the lizard and chased it for forty minutes? We were dying laughing." Dylan says softly, remembering the moment.

It's silent and Dylan messes with his wedding ring. Tears prickle at his eyes and Dylan blinks, letting them fall onto the paper bag in his lap. His hand reaches up to cover his face, more tears washing over him. Jeff licks Dylan's other hand, causing him to laugh instead. 

"I miss you so much Emma." He says quietly looking at the headstone.

Emma Decody, Friend, Daughter, Loving Wife.

"I have to write business letters to company for Monday." He explains, taking out his laptop.

Dylan sits there for a while, a long while.  Sometimes he sits in the day and wakes up when its night there. 

Dylan is never sure how long he sits there.

 

Every Saturday he's not sure how long he sits there. With his dog, his sandwich, and his wife. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the sadness, but i suppose its sweet as well! Rec anything you'd like me to write!


End file.
